A New Direction
by Babelvr54
Summary: Jessica and Mike friendship, with a confused Harvey. All parings are the same as in the show. Brotherly Harvey and Mike. I'm trying to build a friendly relationship between the three of them. A kinda shy Mike in the beginning. Donna is... well, she's Donna and she writes herself. Very light, fluffy story. Enjoy! Oh also, future Donna and Harvey.
1. Late Nights

**A New Direction**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a late night at Pearson Specter Litt, the entire floor was empty, save for one managing partner and an associate. Mike was finishing up some briefs due Monday, but he really didn't want to be working over the weekend, so there he was finishing up his work late into a Friday night.

He had about an hour more of work to do. Rolling his chair back with a sigh, he decided to take a walk around the floor, so that he could get his eyes to focus on the pages in front of him.

Mike was a little surprised to find the lamp in Jessica's office still on, he walked in, intending to switch it off. To his surprise, the found the woman herself, sitting at her desk, with a glass half full of an amber liquid. She seemed so lost in thought that she didn't even notice him standing right in front of her

Mike thought about walking out for a whole ten seconds before he heard sniffing. Unable to contain himself any longer, he stepped forward towards her and touched her shoulder. Jessica startled and jumped up. Mike took two steps backwards and put his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night Mike?" Jessica asked, her eyes rimmed red, no other sign of her distress was visible. She was as poised as always, graceful even in adversity. With a sigh, he realised that _he_ was the adversity.

"I would ask you the same thing, but seeing as it is your firm…" Mike trailed off.

To his surprise, Jessica laughed out "Is it really my firm? With Louis being the emotionally stunted rat that he is, and Harvey Specter the _best damn pain in the ass New York_ has ever seen, and last but certainly not the least – you – Mike goddam Ross." She abruptly stopped talking, swirling the contents of her glass instead.

Mike sat down on the guest chair. "Ask me to leave and I will have a resignation letter on your desk, first thing Monday morning" Mike shot back and continued "But don't give me this shit about having ruined your life. You could have fired me the second you found out, but instead you used it as leverage against Harvey. Now you are mad because Louis is using it as leverage against you."

Jessica glared at Mike "I wouldn't have hesitated for half a second in firing you, but I have invested a lot of time and energy in Harvey and I don't want him to leave."

"Please, you and I both know that you could get Harvey to stay. In fact if you want, I'll convince him to stay." Mike retorted.

"Why are you doing this Mike?"

Suddenly feeling drained Mike quietly replied "I am sick of people blaming me for their decisions. I am sick of waiting for the other foot to drop. I haven't had a full night of sleep since this mess started."

Jessica laughed, really laughed "You were a drug dealer before, I would think this is a step up?"

Mike's miffed expression only made Jessica laugh harder "I know why Harvey calls you a puppy now"

Maybe it was the lightened atmosphere, maybe it was the slight sparkle that had returned in Mike's eyes, but something made Jessica reiterate her initial question back to Mike "So why are you here so late?"

With a sigh, the puppy like lawyer pouted "I wanted to have a free weekend, so I need to finish all the work tonight."

"Hot date Mr. Ross?"

Now it was Mike's turn to laugh out loud "Yes, a threesome with my bed and my pillow."

Amusement sparkled Jessica's eyes "Come on, I'll help you finish."

Mike was left a little confused as he tried to track the direction of the conversation, but then gave up and followed Jessica to his desk in the bullpen.

"I don't really have much left, only an hour more and I should be done"

"Between the two of us, I hope we can be done in less than that" Jessica responded.

Twenty minutes later, they were finished.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jessica asked Mike.

"Err, I don't – "

He was cut off by Jessica "Mr Eidetic Memory, do you really expect me to believe that you forgot?"


	2. A Drive to Remember

**Chapter 2**

They were in Jessica's Lexus on the way to Mike's apartment when he broke the silence "So why were you at the office so late?"

The light mood immediately dropped "I didn't want to walk into an empty house" She finally replied.

"Jeff?" he asked quietly, his only response was a slight nod.

With a slight chuckle Mike responded "I think you'll end up together anyway, even though he's a bit overbearing."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, I'm a puppy remember, just like to see people happy." Mike retorted.

Jessica laughed, feeling at ease with the young lawyer.

:

Jessica parked in the empty spot closest to the entrance to Mike's apartment and turned off the engine. "You're coming up?" Mike was surprised, and a little bit baffled. He was wondering if the last pot of coffee he had consumed was drugged, or maybe these were the long term effects of smoking pot for so long. Was he hallucinating?

"I want to see the living conditions of my employee." She simply stated

They trudged upstairs, Jessica with more grace than himself and arrived at the well-worn door that was the entrance to Mike's lair. "Please ignore the mess, I haven't had the time, energy or the will to clean up." Mike said as he shouldered the door open.

The mere presence of Jessica in his apartment seemed to fill up the space. Mike was unsure of what was expected of him at that point.

 **A/N: The chapter sizes are going to wary as I'm trying to publish whatever I come up with, otherwise I won't be able to finish this story. Please review :D**


	3. The Mysterious Dinner

**Chapter 3**

Jessica sat down on his couch "Do you have any food?"

"Uhm, I've got two minute noodles, and Special K, Weetbix and Fruit Loops. What would you like?"

Jessica shook her head, and then suddenly there was a knock on his door. Before Mike could even gather his thoughts, Jessica opened the door and returned with two bags. They had some weird Pasta stuff for dinner. It tasted pretty good though, so Mike was happy with it. Jessica talked about Mike's apartment and how it didn't suite an Associate at Pearson Specter Litt. Mike valiantly defended his living space.

After they finished dinner, they continued their discussion, which had somehow led to how the hell Mike got Harvey to hire him. The whole evening was surreal to both Mike and Jessica.

It had been a long week, and both Mike and Jessica were tired. "Would you like to stay the night Jessica? You can take the bed."

Jessica was still reeling at how her evening had changed direction. She was lonely and she did not want to go home to an empty bed and a quiet house.

:

Mike was suddenly feeling brave. He gently took her hand and led her to his room. "You can sleep here. I'll be outside." He grabbed his sleepwear and walked to the attached bathroom to shower and change.

Stepping out of his shower, he gestured to the bathroom "You can shower if you want, there's an extra towel and toothbrush in the cabinet." Mike headed for the couch.

Jessica followed him out and said "I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed Mike."

"I appreciate that Jessica, but I doubt you've slept on a couch since you graduated college, maybe not even then. Have you _ever_ slept on a couch?" he asked at the end of his ramble.

"You do have a point, but I was suggesting that we share."

Mike was dumbfounded and by the time he came out of his torpor, Jessica had raided his closet, come up with something that looked amazing on her and showered. Mike was wondering where he'd gotten that jersey. It looked better on her anyway.

 **A/N: So I've been told not to slash this story, so for now I'll just try to create a friendship. The whole basis of this story is loneliness. I want Jessica's character to have something more than just the firm. Let me know if anyone wants Mike and Harvey slash :D**


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4**

Jessica was surprised at how comfortable the bed was. The mattress was comfortable, she was pretty sure the sheets were a higher thread count than hers, and the blankets where like warm clouds surrounding her. The pillow was a perfect blend of hard and soft.

She was aware of Mike's warm body next to her as he too settled in for the night. They were both too exhausted to think too much about the situation.

:

The morning however, arrived much quicker than either of them wanted it to, the justifications of the night before fading away in the sunlight. Mike was surprised to find himself pinned down on his bed. He opened his eyes to find his boss' boss on top of him.

Jessica opened her eyes to find a startled puppy pinned underneath her. It wasn't often that she found herself embarrassed but the current moment easily topped the list. She wasn't ready to deal with anything so she rolled over and snuggled back into 'her' pillow. Mike too decided that sleep was more important than his current confusion and drifted off.

 **A/N: I'll bring in Harvey soon. I'm thinking of a confused Harvey as he tries to figure Jessica and Mike out. Maybe a little jealous as he sees Jessica mentor Mike? Let me know in your review**


	5. Family

**Chapter 5**

The weekend had started without them by the time the pair had the cognitive ability to clearly form a thought. Jessica trudged into the living room whilst Mike showered.

Jessica walked into Mike's shower with a packed bag which Mike was certain was not there the night before. He decided that some mysteries of life were best left untouched. Also – he was kinda terrified of Jessica.

Mike was surprised to see Jessica in Jeans and a plain cotton t-shirt. She looked - _normal_. She sat down opposite to him where a grilled cheese sandwich and coffee was waiting for her. The coffee wasn't her usual, but it preceded her expectations.

Instead of awkward silence, there was a provocative discussion on the best superhero movie of all time. There were several on the list, Batman Begins, with Christian Bale as Batman being Mike's favourite and Spiderman, the original one with Tobey Maguire being Jessica's. She insisted that it was the beginning of the superhero revolution.

"Batman has learnt all forms of martial arts, he is super intelligent, designs his own weapons, he is a billionaire which is the perfect cover for everything, has a solid backstory. He is the master of stealth and disguise. Batman is self-made. He wasn't an accident in a lab, he's there because he wants to be." Mike's impassioned argument amused Jessica. She didn't really care all that much about superheroes, but arguing with Mike was becoming one of her favourite hobbies.

"Spiderman is brave. He's just the weird kid that's trying to figure his life out and trying to make the best of his situation." Jessica countered.

"But he isn't there by choice!" Mike was ardent in his opinion

"We'll have to agree to disagree Mr. Ross. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"This discussion is not over. I will convert you into a Batman fan, you'll see – and no, I was just going to spend the day buying some groceries and cleaning up a little."

"You were just going to sit around and watch movies weren't you?" Jessica smiled

"That's what I said." Mike gave her wide eyes, then he continued "Rachel's away, so I can be a slob as long as I clean up before she gets back."

"You would really hand in your resignation letter if I asked you to?" Jessica asked suddenly.

A little startled, Mike replied "I needed this job to pay for Grammy's bills, now she's gone. I don't really have anyone I need to please anymore – well, there's Harvey and Donna, but they are a solid team, and they don't really need anyone. So, if you asked I would."

"Harvey would be devastated." Jessica said

"Harvey would supress everything, put it in a box in the back of his brain and move on."

"Whether you accept it or not, you do have a family at Pearson Specter Litt" Jessica leaned over and put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"You need a better definition for family Jessica." Mike said quietly "Family is unconditional, family stays with you hell or high waters. I respect you and everyone at the firm, and I do believe that you and Harvey are more than colleagues – but family is something else entirely."

Jessica spoke up "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb Mike. You choose your family."

"Family stands by you unconditionally. Say you step down as managing partner tomorrow – who's going to show up at your door with a bottle of wine and some cheap takeout? Who's going to be there while you rage about how Valentine's Day, or have stupid discussions about how the government is controlling our minds? Family isn't when you just talk about important issues, family is where you just talk, without any issues. Where there's love, without expectations. Family is when you fill up on cookies before dinner and _let_ your Grammy get mad at you. Family is when your fiancée waits to watch the newest episode of 'How to get away with murder' just because. Family is stories you've heard a hundred times, but you still sit there and listen to them again, because they are memories. That's family." Mike finished gently, but firmly.

 **A/N: I've always thought that Jessica has too much faith in Harvey and Louis, but they don't really know her. Jessica is Harvey's mentor and can't be his friend. Louis is too much of a rat and always put his needs above everyone else's. I'm trying to develop an actual friendship between Jessica and Mike. Mike is still engaged to Rachel, let's just say she's out of town right now**


	6. Confused Harvey Specter

**Chapter 6**

It had been two weeks since that crazy night when Jessica barged into Harvey's office. His associate was sitting on the couch gnawing on the highlighter as he read through an acquisition case Harvey had been handed. He looked as though he was more qualified to be a toddler than a lawyer.

"I'm borrowing your associate for the next two months." Jessica told Harvey, questioning her sanity as she looked at said associate. That ugly green tie absolutely had to go, she had a reputation to maintain after all.

"I'm sorry, but the key terms here are 'my associate', I need him here." Harvey replied, going back to his reading

"I'm sorry, whose name is up there first on that very beautiful wall?" Jessica retorted. "Mike, you're coming with me. Pack your things."

"Mike is not going anywhere. I need him here." Harvey growled, placing a hand over Mike.

"Uh Harvey?" Mike drew attention to himself, and then would have kicked himself for it for drawing two withering glares upon himself, "I've finished going over the case anyway. You said you didn't have any other work for me."

Jessica smiled, pleased with herself and Harvey frowned, a little bit confused. Jessica guided Mike out of Harvey's office.

:

Harvey was a little bit confused. He honestly believed that Jessica didn't like Mike, and Mike was terrified of Jessica. It was weird that Mike seemed eager to work with Jessica.

Since Harvey had court the next morning, he stayed back to go over his arguments and look through all his files one more time. It's rookie to think you have everything under your belt, and then getting in trouble last minute for missing an important detail.

After an hour of trying to concentrate, he knew it was useless.

"Donna!" he called out, only to find that his secretary was already sitting in his guest chair smirking at him.

"What?" he asked, suddenly feeling defensive for no apparent reason. After a withering glare from Donna, he conceded with a sigh "What's going on with Mike and Jessica?"

His secretary leaned forward, providing his with a bird's eye view of her ample cleavage. He refocused his brain and looked into her sparkling eyes as she tried to contain her excitement like a toddler high on sugar. "So, Mike was here late finishing whatever fresh pile of bullshit you'd left him a fortnight ago. Jessica was the only other person in the office. They had an intense discussion, I can't quite read their lips because they are facing away from the camera, but they left together and from what I gathered they spent the weekend together. I know this because when Rachel got back from her trip, the entire apartment was _clean_ and the furniture had been moved and it looked perfect." She ran out of breath at this point and took a moment to steal Harvey's water and gulp it down.

Harvey leaned back in his chair as he tried to make sense of what was going on. His associate and his mentor had some secret club going on and he wasn't invited. Hmm.

"Wait, what does a clean apartment have to do with anything?" Harvey asked.

"Don't you remember the last time you went over to his apartment before he started dating Rachel? The entire place reeked of weed, not to mention the family of rats that probably paid Mike rent. The kid doesn't clean up unless there's an adult supervising him. The place was _sparkling_ Harvey, _with a hint of lemon_. Rachel almost fainted." Donna finished with wide eyes

"So you're saying Jessica helped Mike clean up?" Harvey still wasn't sure what point Donna was trying to make.

"I'm saying Jessica _made_ Mike clean up. You know she can't stand a mess, she wouldn't have been able to sleep at night knowing that an associate at her firm was willingly living as a slob. You should thank your lucky stars for Rachel, she makes him iron his clothes every night."

"How do you know all of this?"

Donna stood up with an eye roll and flung her hair back. Harvey knew exactly what she was going to say "I'm Donna. It's what I do."

 **A/N: A special thank you to Addicted2FF, you motivated me to finish this chapter. I'm going to keep all the pairs as they are on the show, but I just want to build that friendship between Jessica and Mike.**


	7. Paperwork

**Chapter 7**

Mike and Jessica were both neck deep in paperwork. This was a sensitive case and required Jessica to keep a tight hold on who accessed the information. Mike even had to sign an NDA before he was allowed to work on the case.

Since Mike was exclusively working with Jessica for the duration of the case, he only met with Harvey during lunch time, unless of course Harvey had a meeting. Rachel was busy juggling work and school that the only time they spent together was at dinner. Mike would either order in or cook something quick for the both of them. Then they would spend some _quality time_ together and then fall asleep together.

Harvey had a little bit of trouble adapting to this change. He considered Mike to be his right hand, his friend and his brother all rolled into one. It also didn't help that he had to all his legwork by himself now.

Mostly, Harvey was puzzled. He thought his associate would come crying to him any day, but two weeks into the assignment and nothing. In fact, he'd heard from the office gossip that Mike and Jessica were getting along famously. Donna even commented on how much 'healthier' Mike looked. He and Jessica had been spending their lunch times together. The lunch times that Harvey had been spending taking care of clients and their petty issues.

Harvey was just a little bit concerned that he was being replaced as Mike's mentor by Jessica. He had many romantic relationships, even his ongoing flirtation with Donna hadn't given him purpose. The absolute faith Mike had in Harvey's mentoring abilities made him want to become a better person. He wouldn't ever say this out loud but Harvey loved Mike more than his own brother Marcus. Sometimes he felt he wold be an awesome father someday just with the way he dealt with Mike.

Harvey felt an inkling of brewing jealousy as he watched Jessica explain something to Mike, and Mike arguing back. He even caught a glimmer of pride in Jessica's eyes as she conceded to whatever point Mike was making. He stepped into Jessica's office, without knocking, and saw Mike look up at him from his spot on the couch with curiosity.

"The Benson Acquisition case was dealt with this morning. They decided to keep our services on retainer." Harvey placed a folder with some relevant documents on her desk.

Jessica smiled "Thank you Harvey. I believe you have another merger heading your way, you may use any associates you need from the bullpen." Jessica of course knew which associate Harvey wanted, she wasn't about make his life any easier. Plus, she was really starting to like Mike. She could see why Harvey had bonded with Mike so quickly.

Harvey smirked "Would you like to join me for lunch? I'm a little sick of the damn hotdogs."

Jessica ever so graceful, raised an eyebrow at Mike, who looked like a stunted puppy "Mike and I would love to join you for lunch Harvey. We'll go to that Italian place Rachel mentioned."

Classic Jessica, Harvey thought, completely commandeering every situation.

Jessica stood and Mike started to shuffle all the papers he was working into a rough pile. He saw both Harvey and Jessica waiting for him and trundled towards the door. He wasn't really feeling all that hungry.

 **A/N: I hope I have appeased your appetite for this week :D I'm already working on the next chapter, so it should be up soon. Enjoy! Also, please do review.**


	8. Lunch

**Chapter 8**

Jessica watched a little bit amused as Harvey straightened Mikes tie in the car and made a comment that went along the lines of 'stupid skinny ties'.

They stepped out of the limo and into _Cucina_. They were directed to a table by the Maître d'. Harvey and Jessica sat across from each other. Since the setting of the table only allowed two people per side across from each other, Mike had to choose between sitting next to Harvey or Jessica. It was purely by instinct that Mike choose to sit next to Harvey.

Harvey felt the smirk grow on his face. He felt like a proud parent as Mike settled down next to him.

"Rachel's going to kill me when she finds out I came here without her." Mike paled

Jessica laughed "She won't if you bring something back for her. I find that flowers also help." Mike sighed.

"How is she doing juggling all the work and school?" Harvey asked. He had seen her running around trying to manage everything.

"I worry about her. Most days she comes home and would probably just hit the bed if I didn't force her to eat dinner. I think she gets up after I fall asleep and does some more work." Mike vented.

Jessica was probably a little bit more invested in the paralegal and the associate's relationship than she'd like to admit and made a mental note to lessen Rachel's workload. She didn't want the poor girl burning out.

Suddenly, Mike grinned and looked toward Harvey "How are the Harvard clones working out? Huh? Do you miss me?"

Harvey could feel a smile trying to break free on his face at Mike's teasing "At least they're not frauds, hey Mike where did you graduate from – Oh wait! You didn't."

Mike burst out laughing "You're doing all the legwork yourself aren't you? No wonder you're always running all around the place."

"Harvey, you're a senior partner, you need to project the image of one." Jessica felt exasperated.

"They are all so annoying, especially the, the blonde one, what's his name? Kyle? He keeps on badgering me and cornering me – in the men's toilet! The kid will _not_ take a hint." Harvey vented. He could feel Mike shaking with laughter next to him.

"I think Kyle has a man-crush on you Harvey, but I know how you feel. Jessica and I went to the client's yacht party, and his daughter kept on coming onto me. I even flashed my engagement ring at her, but she wouldn't take the hint."

Jessica smiled with pride at Mike, "You handled it well Mike. Tough maybe next time don't turn me into a human shield."

"She was about to grab my butt!" Mike let out with disdain.

Jessica's laughter rang out as she shook with laughter. Harvey couldn't help but laugh out loud himself. He knew how predatory spoilt rich women were. On second thought, maybe it was just women in general.

Their waiter arrived as they finished looking at the menu. Mike didn't really know what to order, so he just followed Harvey and Jessica's lead. Jessica, with a smirk, just ordered some weird sounding dish for Mike, and another weirder sounding dish as takeaway for Rachel. Mike was happy just swirling the ice cubes in his water.

Their conversation flowed and somehow lead to work spaces. Jessica simpered "I think Mike prefers working with me, since my office is more comfortable and there is ample working space and resources within reach."

Harvey, not to be outdone spoke "Please, the couch in my office has seen a lot more naps than yours. My couch is well loved. We have many late nights there, ordering cheese crust pizzas and that shitty Thai take away. My office is definitely preferred over yours."

"Harvey, pizza and Thai takeaway, you still live like a college freshman. The _sofa_ in my office has seen less naps because I finish my work on time, and thus do not have to stay back and do late nights. Mike has been getting a lot more sleep working with me."

They both turned to look at Mike. Mike wished he packed his own lunch, Grammy was right, he needed to be more responsible. He wouldn't be in this position right now if he was more responsible. He looked around to see if the waiter would come to his rescue with the food. Even his glass of water was empty.

Mike swallowed before answering "To be honest, I prefer the bullpen to either of your offices, it's the life of the firm. Yes' both your offices are comfortable, but the associates really do pull together whenever someone's stuck. They may tease and brag relentlessly afterwards, but they pull through for you."

Harvey and Jessica both looked proud, yet disappointed. They both silently agreed that Mike was going to make a damn good lawyer one day. They shared a knowing glance as the food arrived.

Harvey's dish was something that resembled a burger, but posh. The plate was decorated like it was a piece of art, not food. Jessica it seemed, had ordered a salad of some sort. It had pieces of what smelled like goat meat and bits of feta with lots of green vegetables which Mike was certain he would not be able to name.

Just as he was getting worried about what fate his stomach would be sentenced to, his dish arrived. It was pretty much a chicken sandwich with some gravy stuff. It was nice.

They finished their lunch in an easy silence and headed out the door. The Maître d' handed them their takeaway for Rachel. The party headed back to the office with Mike sitting in the middle.

:

:

Mike headed to Rachel's office with her lunch and plopped down on her guest chair.

"You went out for lunch without me?!" Rachel was outraged, but one look at Mike's face let her know there was more to the story, not to mention that Mike would never voluntarily go to places such as _Cucina_ voluntarily. He was a simple man in that sense.

"I think Jessica and Harvey are having this weird fight and I'm in the crossfire."

Rachel leaned forward "Tell me everything." She looked like a mischievous child looking for trouble. Then Mike though about a little girl with golden skin, the perfect combination of him and Rachel, looking for trouble behind her parents back. He pushed it aside to contemplate at a later date.

Leaning forward, he recounted the entire lunch episode. Rachel, after listening to all the facts nodded. "We need to call in the expert for this. This is a level three. We need her."

Mike groaned. This was not going to end well.

:

:

To the guest wondering about my nationality, nope I'm not English, but I have been reading 'Emma', and 'North and South'. I'm sorry for the delay – I'm currently at crossroads in my education. Just changed my major from Chemistry to Food Science. It's been a stressful couple of weeks.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, and for sticking with this story. I'll try to update more frequently, and will definitely finish this story.


	9. Hands Off!

**Chapter 9**

Donna, Rachel and Mike were having dinner together, discussing the finer details of the drama taking place in their very own PSL. Neither Mike nor Rachel were surprised to know that Donna already knew everything. She is omnipresent, omnipotent and omniscient. Everyone knew that.

Mike slowly backed away, letting the ladies talk. He showered and brushed his teeth (at the same time, yes, honestly, it's just easier that way) as he thought about how much he enjoyed working with Jessica. She treated him like an equal and didn't leave all the leg-work up to him. She was brilliant in everything she did, but she was also gentle.

He missed Harvey. He missed the constant bragging and righteous arrogance. He missed the stupid smirk and he really missed the fist-bumps.

His first two months with Jessica were almost up, they were winning the case and it would all be over in another week or two. Jessica had offered him a permanent position as her associate. He had considered taking her up on it, but he knew that in the end he couldn't do that to Harvey. They had a chemistry and a bond that really was unbreakable. They were brothers. He also had a feeling that Harvey missed him.

:

:

On the other side of town, Jessica and Harvey had just wrapped up a party with one of their oldest clients. Since they had arrived together in Harvey's Porsche Spyder, Harvey was dropping Jessica back home.

"I offered Mike a permanent position as my associate." Jessica spoke, Harvey was so surprised that he almost turned into the oncoming traffic.

"Wha- Why? Why would you do that? I knew you were trying to steal him from me!" Harvey was furious. He was the one who had found Mike, he had gone through hell and high water to protect him and to make him into what he was. Mike was _his_ associate goddamit!

"Relax Harvey, he hasn't answered yet." Jessica laughed. Sometimes she didn't understand how the man sitting next to her can be the best damn closer in the city, and still have such intense emotional responses. Then again, lawyers do tend to hold grudges and have long memories. This isn't a profession to get into if you want to be loved all around.

"Why are you doing this?" Harvey asked, his voice deceivingly even. Inside he was boiling with rage. Two months without his buddy were difficult enough, but permanently losing him? He remembered what it was like when Mike was working for that damn investment banker, he felt his panic attacks coming back just at the thought.

"At first, because I wanted to know if he was worth risking my life's work for… Now, because I know he is."

They were silent for the rest of the ride, both lost in thought.

:

:

Donna was worried that Mike had drowned in the shower, when he stepped out. He had decided to wear a pair of Batman pyjamas and on his feet were a pair of fuzzy black Batman slippers. He looked so damn adorable that she could swear that she felt her biological clock tick. His hair was wet and all over his face. She indicated that he sit in front of her so that she could dry it for him. Rachel walked out of the kitchen just as Donna took the towel.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise, he looks too damn cute for his own good after he takes a shower." Rachel giggled.

Donna could feel the amusement light her face as her friend took the towel from her and did the job herself. Mike grinned up at them from the floor before shaking his head and spraying both the women with his dripping wet hair.

Both women squealed, and Rachel covered his head with the towel after lightly smacking him.

"So Donna, enough about me and Harvey, what's going on with the two of you? Do you want me to go beat him up? Show him how to treat a lady?" Mike asked as Rachel dried his hair.

"Honey, the only way you could win a physical fight with Harvey is if I tie him up for you first, even then I think Harvey would win." Donna laughed.

"I think I know how to get him to take his head out of his ass"

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Honestly, I just lost interest in the show after Mike and Rachel left. Hope this chapter was worth the wait… I'll try to finish off this story for you guys :)


End file.
